Home theater technology is improving very rapidly, eroding movie theater ticket sales as the experience at home begins to rival that of the big screen. Home theater setups often include a high-definition (HD) television screen and a surround sound system with three front speakers, two rear speakers, and one sub-woofer speaker that provide excellent audio-location of sound in a room. As home theater technology continues to improve, more people will choose to view movies in the relative comfort of their home living room rather than in a commercial movie theater.